


Animal Crossing

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets Animal Crossing (and i'm bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Crossing

Phil had bought Animal Crossing because PJ had mentioned that he thought he’d really like it. Dan had bought Animal Crossing because Phil had it and it looked really cool. They would just be sat on the couch and Phil would be laying in Dan’s lap playing his game and it just looked _so cool_ and Dan had just figured that Phil wouldn’t want to share so he bought his own game–or at least that’s what he told Phil when Phil asked why he needed suggestions for his town name. Eventually–when Dan did get his game all figured out–he went to ask Phil if he could go visit his town. After too much time spent trying to figure out just how to let Dan onto his game they eventually got it to work and Dan was in his village. Phil should’ve known that this wasn’t a good idea, but nevertheless they went on to do it and the first thing Dan did was use the chat feature to talk to him.

_hey_ Dan said in the game.

“Dan I’m right here, you don’t need to talk to me over the game,” Phil replied, annoyed.

_yeah but wheres the fun in that_

“Well it takes a lot less time.”

_cmon we can just talk on here it’s way more fun_

“But it’s stupid.”

_we both know youre going to give in eventually_

Phil sighed and gave in because Dan was right–he knew that he’d give up eventually. _i h8 u_

_hi_ Dan said as he hit him with his net. _so wanna take this back to ur place_

_not if u paid me_

_thats not wat u said last nite ;)_

_keep saying things like that and ill kick u off_

_no u wont_ Dan said. “Hey! Why’d you do that?” he asked, clearly exasperated that he had been kicked out of Phil’s village.

“I just told you I would!” Phil said back

“Yeah but I didn’t think you’d _actually_ do it.”

“Which is exactly why I did.”

The only issue with doing this is that Dan knew Phil’s code to get into his village so he could just drop by any time, which he liked to do...often. And it really wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Dan was actually pretty helpful when it came down to it. He would catch fish and sell things at the shore and make new shirt designs–most of which had crude messages on them–and really it was great. The only issue was the messaging.

“Hey Phil, I think you should check your Animal Crossing, I have a feeling that you got a new message.” Dan said walking into the lounge.

“Dan why can’t you just ask me things like a normal person?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just saying that I have this feeling that you got a message on the game and that it’s probably urgent and you should check it.”

So Phil reached over to get his DS and check the message, he started up the game and soon as he did he got a message from Dan _i love you_ it said. And that was the thing, no matter how annoyed Phil got with Dan over it it never lasted long because his intentions were so good that Phil just couldn’t be mad at him.


End file.
